


Safe as houses

by Runewitch (Kestrelwinter)



Category: Omujo! Omutsu Joshi
Genre: Age Play, Bisexual Character, Diapers, F/F, Lesbian Character, diaper fetish, kind of age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrelwinter/pseuds/Runewitch
Summary: Nekomata Morei didn't expect to fall in love. twice. She didn't expect to develop an increasingly complicated fetish because of her crush, and she certainly didn't expect to be let down by that same crush. It's a good thing she has Muni-senpai. Totally cool, extremely prepared, slightly depraved, diaper addicted Muni-senpai. She's definitely not looking at Muni like that. at all.Definitely contains diapers, probably contains ageplay. also background f/m, but it's mainly f/f.





	1. The diaper girl's dilemma

It wasn’t really a big deal. Really it wasn’t. She was definitely the weird one here, right? Making a big deal out of something that small. Friends did stuff like that all the time. No matter what she told herself right now, none of it really helped.

Nekomata Morei tried her best to rationalize what she’d just seen. She couldn’t have seen the two of them, in that position If she had, that would mean that she’d already lost.

Or maybe she’d lost from the beginning, but the difference was, now she had to admit it.

They were friends, Shouta and Ichigo. That was it. That was what Shouta had told her, what he’d always told her. Just. Friends. Friends who kissed each other, apparently. On the lips. Intimately. In private.

Her brain was so stupid sometimes.

Morei sighed, hugging her legs tighter to her small frame, already dwarfed by the size of the broom closet she’d run into after-

No. Not thinking about that, she decided.

“Why would Shouta even want to kiss a girl like that? She can’t even-” Morei cut herself off, in the darkness of the school broom closet.

It was a perfect scene, something she must’ve read in a shoujo manga a million times. Sunlight streamed in through open spring windows in an empty classroom as day moved softly to twilight. And there they were, Ichigo compensating for her size by standing on a crate someone left in the room, forgotten during the classroom cleaning rush.

Morei’s vision blurred as tears filled her eyes. She tried to hold back her sobs, but they came out as a strangled whimper.She laughed through her tears.. Half a year ago, she might have made the same sound in desperation for the bathroom, or leaking in a pullup. But here she was, Nekomata Morei, 17 year old diaperer. 

What a stupid term, “diaperer”. What horny jerk thought that one up,Some snobbish man who touched himself to pictures of girls being embarrassed. It was katakana too. Did westerners use that term? Was there a secret diaperer fashion trend that she was only starting to understand?

It didn’t really matter. She buried her head in her hands.

Why did every important event in her life revolve around her wetting herself? She’d asked herself that a thousand times. That time at Tanabata where she wished on a local tree that she’d be able to stop wetting herself so the boy she liked might notice her. The time she learned that the same boy she loved had a diaper fetish. So what if he liked girls who wore diapers? Who was she to judge?

But then she decided to become that ideal girl for him, when all along…

Morei let out a soft sob, hugging her legs even closer, feeling her body wrack with sadness. She had to pee. She knew she did. What did it even matter, she’d wet herself anyway. Why was life so cruel?

She felt the space between her legs warm as a tiny stream leaked out into the plastic folds of her diaper. Morei only sobbed harder.

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” She asked the empty broom closet. Here she was, an absolute mess, crying over a boy who was a good friend to her. He really was. 

He never loved her. Not the way she loved him. She was probably like a little sister to him. A little girl who got in the way and couldn’t even keep her pants dry and why did she even bother being around him anyway?!

She heard the door of the broom closet click, and the rustling of the handle turning?

“No! Don’t come in here!” she yelled, as best as she could manage. It must’ve sounded like a croak or something awful, she heard the person outside drop something and run off down the hall.

Who was even still here this late? Morei really hated Hanatsumi high sometimes.

She wanted to hate Shouta. His stupid pretty face and stupid beautiful hair. The way his arms made her feel safe and tiny when he hugged her, on the few times that he did. The way he smelled a little bit like sweat, but it wasn’t a bad smell. It was safe and comfy.

She wanted to hate Ichigo. The tiny, soft spoken, kind girl, who was really at fault here. Morei became a diaperer to impress Shouta, and he fell in love with Ichigo anyway.

She always smelled a little like strawberries. A little like pee too, but Morei was far too kind to ever tell her that.

She wanted to hate them both, and she buried her face in her hands to summon up the courage to do just that, but all she found were more tears.

 

Eventually her bladder gave out. She felt the warmth of her pee spread further between her legs and soak her diaper. Her shoulders shook with a little laugh. She couldn’t depend on her friends to be honest, but her diapers would never disappoint her.

It had been getting worse in the past few months too. First it was just a little tinkle in cutesy pull on diapers that she wore for fun. They were kind of cute, even back then. Sometimes they had nice pastel coloring, some of them were even pink. True to her gyaru nature, she loved the flashiest diapers, the ones that (secretly) told the world “I pee my pants and I don’t care what anyone thinks!”

But then she’d leak. She always leaked. Just like a baby. And then the occasional pull on diaper turned into pull ups more often, then nightly. She started googling incontinence forums, searching things like “why can’t I stop wetting my bed?” What self-respecting high schooler did that?

What kind of high school girl even had this problem?

“Maybe I just hate myself,” she said shakily, to the empty air.

She hadn’t moved in a while. For the first time in what was probably an hour, Morei felt a little stiff. Lying back against the wall of the broom closet, she took a moment to stretch out her legs. Her diaper squished a little with each movement, and the dryer parts crinkled.

She hated admitting that the warmth between her legs wasn’t just her repeated accidents.

After the better part of a year, she finally started to admit to herself that looking up cute diaper covers, or the weird western porn sites where adult women dressed like babies with cute and colorful diapers to match weren’t really just for show anymore. If she’d started this...whatever it was... because of Shouta in the beginning, it belonged to her now.

At least she was alone in her current humiliation. She could never admit it to anyone else. Not Ichigo, who only wore diapers for stress. The younger girl had a habit of wetting herself when talking to men, especially the ones she liked. She should’ve known from the beginning that it would turn out like this.

The first time she saw Ichigo, she’d walked in on them accidentally. She had no idea what was going on, but Ichigo had lifted her skirt, showing Shouta a full view of her strawberry printed diapers. Pullups, she corrected herself. Muni-senpai would be proud of her growth as a discerning diaperer. 

Ugh. Why was she even thinking of that girl. At a time like this, should be allowed to wallow in her own filth and self-pity and not worry about the other girl with a crush on Shouta. They were rivals after all! Well, they had been, until Shouta ruined everything and fell for sweet little Ichigo like it was the easiest thing in the world. Muni, who was tall and pretty and looked like that and had even convinced Morei to wear her diapers to school that first time. She acted haughty, but she remembered that day on the roof, when Muni had confronted her and asked her “wouldn’t you be more comfortable if you didn’t have to worry about accidents?”. Maybe she wasn’t a bad person, Morei didn’t really know.

Maybe she secretly cared a little what Muni-senpai thought of her.

Suddenly, Morei heard a knock on the door of the broom closet.

“Go away!” she yelled, hearing a few soft gasps in response, but she could almost feel the presence of her classmates through the door. What would they do if they saw her? Cool, smart, fashionable Nekomata Morei reduced to a crying baby, sitting on her soggy butt.

Morei’s train of thought grossed her out sometimes. 

Who thinks things like that? Why would anyone put those words in that order and make that sentence, and why did it make her chest tighten like that. Would she have confessed for real sooner if Oone Shouta had said those disgusting things to her?

“Nekomata...san?” a female voice tentatively asked.

“Shit.” Morei swore softly to herself.

She’d recognize that voice anywhere. Normally it belonged to the obnoxious senpai who always annoyed her into seeing her diapers. Someone she could really blame this whole thing on.

Muni-senpai had come to find her.

\--

Nunota Muni raised her fingers to her lips softly, thought a moment, and sighed. That girl was starting to be a pain in her side. Just when the three of them had gotten such a good thing going, finally settling into being diaper friends, Nekomata Morei had interrupted her carefully laid plains.

Somewhere along the way, teasing Shouta became less of a rush for her, and she could only escalate her antics so far before even Shouta’s patience would wear thin. Even if it had been a crush once, she’d long since given up on pursuing Shouta in any way that really mattered, but she saw the way Otohime looked at her. In Ichigo’s eyes, Shouta was really an ideal. Someone she wanted to love and who would love her in return.

Muni was bored of the melodrama. With graduation moving ever nearer, her entrance exams finished, college acceptance in hand, the four of them had thrown a party a month ago. Ichigo had ended up wetting herself in Shouta’s lap (again), and Morei ended up so flustered that she passed out. 

She found herself thinking about these memories a lot lately, the ones she’d take with her to college. Once she graduated, she couldn’t very well spend her free time hanging around with a bunch of high schoolers, even if they were her friends. Even if they were diaper friends. Even if they were special to her.

Muni had tried over the past month to pull away, to be less of a tease to Shouta, to be less of a constant frustration to Morei, to be a better role model for Ichigo. Whether he admitted it or not, Shouta definitely had feelings for the girl, and whether it had anything to do with her diapers or not, Muni knew better than to mess around in a new relationship like that.

Or not quite yet a relationship.

She’d seen Ichigo heading back to the classroom that she and Shouta shared after hours, Muni made sure to text him to ensure that he’d be there on time, some pretense about something “important she needed to tell him in person”, and only needed to guide Ichigo with a knowing smile and a point in the right direction to send her off.

Muni hadn’t expected Morei to see them, especially not in the middle of a kiss, but here she was.

She wasn’t prepared for this, and she was always prepared. She’d even made sure to change her diapers to new cloth before position her two friends in the right places so she could watch the drama unfurl without worrying about an impromptu bathroom trip.

But, of course, here she was being intercepted by Morei’s classmates, all worried looks crowding around a broom closet, the soft sounds of hiccups and sobbing emanating from behind the door.

“Oh! Muni-senpai! You’re friends with Nekomata-san, right?” A girl named Yoshiko asked her. She only remembered the girl’s name from her daydreams, where her twintails would perfectly complement an imagined pink cloth diaper.

“I am.” she said, trying her best to sound confident.

“Can you help us? I think Nekomata-san locked herself in the broom closet and she won’t listen to us.”

Muni looked at all of them, her hopeful underclassmen. She sighed again and shooed them away, promising them that she’d help her dear friend Morei as best as she could, that they didn’t need to worry any more, and that they should simply leave her to it.

She knocked on the door.

“Go away!” came a choked reply. Muni felt her heart twinge at the sound. She hadn’t meant to hurt Morei like this, she only wanted things to resolve in a natural conclusion. Muni had even planned three separate scenarios for telling Nekomata softly and calmly about their mutual friends suddenly being a thing. 

“Nekomata...san”, she began, and tried the door handle again.

She heard the lock click softly, and she opened the door to a sobbing Morei, who suddenly rushed her, and knocked the wind out of her for a moment, while she pulled the younger girl into a tight embrace and let her bawl her eyes out in her arms.


	2. The diaper girls on a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morei and Muni go on a friendly date to Shibuya, Morei isn't really sure who even suggested it in the first place.

Morei checked her phone again. Nothing. Not a new Line message, not a missed call, nothing yet. She’d been waiting for almost thirty minutes for her good-for-nothing senpai to meet her at the station.

Not that she hadn’t been checking her phone every minute.

Not that she purposely showed up an hour early so she absolutely, positively would not be late.

 

She fidgeted with a stray lock of blonde hair that had come undone from her long twintails. It gave her something to do, and it was better than checking her phone again.

Morei shivered a little in the November cold. She’d worn a jacket, but decided at the last minute to wear a skirt on the date. Not that it was a date. She was repaying Muni-senpai for her kindness from the week before, when she’d come undone in her arms and the older girl had quickly and carefully taken her to the nurse’s office.

Muni had been kind to her; Morei didn’t think she’d ever seen that side of her before. It was… a little disorienting. The Muni she knew was a depraved, hyper-sexual girl, with an unfathomable lust for diapers and a teasing wit. When the four of them spent time together, Muni usually made the decisions.

Morei would fight with her, the two would argue, loudly, Muni would say something embarrassing, and then she’d give in to her senpai.

She wondered what the four of them would do now.

It had been the better part of a week since she’d walked in on Ichigo and Shouta kissing in their classroom, but the image was still burned in her mind. She’d cried herself out the first few days, but exams were coming up in a month and a half, so her workload increased. 

Somehow, the first term of her second year of high school had gone by in a flash, and she’d made good friends. Shouta had treated her as less of an annoyance lately, not doubt preoccupied with his new crush.

Morei sighed loudly.

“Were you waiting long?”

She jumped up, a tiny bit of warmth seeping between her legs. Morei blushed furiously, realizing that in her surprise, she’d wet her diaper just a little. Normally she wouldn’t have bothered preparing for something like this, but with the embarrassment from the previous week still hanging over her, she didn’t want to take any chances, and was certainly glad for the protection now. 

Muni, of course, had caught on, and wore a wide, devilish smile. She definitely knew, Morei thought. She locked eyes with Morei for a moment, before extending her gloved hand.

“Come on, Nekomata-san, we’ve got places to go.”

Morei stared at the offering, unsure how to proceed. She tentatively raised her own hand, only for Muni to grasp it immediately in a death grip and drag her down the street, away from the station, into the heart of Shibuya.

She wasn’t sure what she expected, but the first stop of their date was surprisingly normal. Morei audibly gasped a little when Muni gestured grandly at the trendy coffee shop near Shibuya crossing, a few floors above street level. 

Morei wasn’t used to having much money lately, her new “habit” had taken a great toll on her finances lately. 

“What’s wrong, Nekomata-san? You look… troubled, I think.” Muni stared at her quizzically, a soft blush on her face. Morei wondered if she was, at this moment, wetting herself. 

“I’m sorry, Muni-senpai. You brought me to such a nice place, I’m not sure I can really pay you back. You...really helped me out a lot last week, but we should find another place. I think this is a little out of my price range” She checked her wallet, just in case she’d stashed some extra yen, and grimaced at what little she had.

“Nonsense, Nekomata-san! This is my treat. I’m simply enjoying your company, and that’s payment enough.” Muni replied, a blush creeping further across her face.

Yep, Morei thought. She’s definitely wetting herself.

This was a new level of tolerance for her. Months ago, Morei wouldn’t associate with a known diaper fetishist, let alone allow herself to be in the girl’s presence in such a perverse manner.

After far too long a time waiting in line, the older girl ordered their drinks, a black coffee for Muni and an extra sweet and complicated milkshake for Morei. The drink had strawberries, and even though Morei had protested, noting the price, Muni had strong armed her into accepting her generosity. The cashier, a kind faced woman who Morei could guess as being college age giggled at the girls’ antics, noting how they seemed like “very good friends”.

Morei found a table, grumbling to herself something about them being acquaintances at best. Muni had laughed at that, a soft and higher pitched laugh than she’d expected, and Morei’s chest tightened a little.

That was...weird. 

Whatever, she shook it off, probably just her nerves or her annoyance at Muni basking in her own afterglow at such a publicly embarrassing display.

Their drinks were served shortly after and the two girls found themselves chatting about whatever was on their minds. Upcoming exams, vacation plans, good books the two had read, or better movies they’d seen. Morei had slammed the table and jumped to her feet when Muni showed her the article confirming a Tyrol 2 was already in pre-filming.

“My, Nekomata-san,” Muni smirked, “I’m so glad you came prepared today.” 

Morei’s face immediately flushed, realizing that in her haste, her skirt had hiked up just enough...

“Y-y-y-you saw.” 

Muni nodded, her smile wide.

“Don’t worry, it’s still our secret.”

Morei sighed and sat back down.

“W-well, it’s not like I’m the only one, right?” Muni looked at her quizzically. “You were definitely using it when we were in line, weren’t you? You know, Muni-senpai, you should try and restrain yourself when we’re out in public…”

Her face fell, Muni had tears in her eyes.

“I mean, I-I didn’t mean anything by it-aah” she was suddenly dragged halfway across the table as Muni grasped Morei’s hand with her own, face suddenly bright again.

“You...just said we’re ‘out together’, right? Oh Nekomata-chan, that’s all I’ve ever wanted! To spend time with a like-minded girl just like you!”

Morei sighed, letting her senpai talk herself out. Why did she even worry about things like that. Unlike her, Muni-senpai only ever had one thing on her mind, and Morei wasn’t sure if she even had emotions that weren’t somehow diaper related.

“But you know, it’s awfully naughty of you to suggest that I was doing what you thought I was doing, you know? We’re in public, like you said. None of the people here want to be involved in whatever kind of play I’m doing, so even if they don’t know that it’s happening, it’s not fair for me to subject them to it.”

That surprised her. The same girl who always grabbed Shouta’s hand, asking if she could guide it towards her crotch when the four of them were together, who constantly asked Ichigo to lift her skirts to show off whatever cute new pullup brand she’d found and decided to wear that day.

“You have to ask, you know? You can’t just push yourself on people, even if you think it’s right for you, it might not be right for them. I mean it’s fine usually, Shouta-kun is a DL after all, but for girls like Otohime-san, she’s a bit more shy, right? If we’re going to bring her out of her shell, we can’t just make her do things, just because they’re things we’d want to do.”

That...honestly made a lot of sense. For all of her antics, Muni never did anything to any of them without asking, and even if it was usually a misunderstanding, whenever Morei told her to stop, she would.

Wait a second.

“If you weren’t doing...you know, when we in line, why were you so...like that?” Morei asked.

Muni looked away, and waited a moment before answering.

“It’s...my first time.”

“What’s your first time, senpai?”

“Going out. With a friend like this, I mean!” Muni blushed, trying to cover up her own embarrassment.

“I mean, please don’t misunderstanding anything, Nekomata-san! I didn’t bring you out here under and false pretenses, and even if last week hadn’t happened, I still wanted to spend some time with you like this.”

Morei smiled warmly, maybe to Muni, maybe to herself. She reached out and took Muni’s hand.

“Well okay then, senpai. It’s early in the morning and we’ve got places to go, don’t we? So we should get started. Also, just call me Morei, okay?”

Muni’s face lit up

\--  
Muni’s face fell.

She’d almost missed her stop, caught up in her memories. She was still just a bit annoyed that the tiny blonde girl had been at the wrong place at the wrong time, but she gave her the benefit of the doubt. How was she supposed to know she’d been preparing a grand moment for Shouta and Ichigo? No, Oone-kun and Otohime-san. It was better to think of them like that.

In a few months, it would all be over. She’d be gone, and they’d still be here, living their lives.

“Muni, I’m sorry, but I like you.”

Her mind slipped back to that time, she was a second year. It was right around this time that a senpai of her own, Kanashi Mika, had met her under the biggest tree at Ikutsuzumi middle school, and confessed.

The two had been friends for a year at the time, Mika was taller than any of the other girls in her grade, with short hair and decidedly boyish demeanor. She was a strong and princely girl while Muni was a quiet, scared girl, prone to small accidents whenever she was startled, who always stuck to Mika’s side. Whenever she was scared, or the few times she’d been bullied by other girls who always seemed to get mad at her for the slightest things, she’s hide in Mika’s skirts and the older girl would drive off the other girls.

She remembered the time she’d walked into the empty classroom and saw the lily on her desk, along with horrible words scrawled in pen or cut deep into the wood. Mika had thrown the flower and the vase out a second story window, vowing that no one would ever talk like that to Muni ever again. They’d both gotten punished, and they never figured out who had started the bullying, but Muni could never forget how much like a prince Mike, her Mika, had been that day.

Muni laughed a little, she was probably a lot like Otohime-san was now.

“I don’t mind if you can’t accept my feelings,” Mika had continued, “but I know you better than anyone else. I know about your secrets, and I promise, it’s not weird to me that you like diapers, or whatever!” Mika had blushed deeply as she said it, as if the embarrassment was hers, and not Muni’s. She remembered having an accident mid confession, her pullups sagging between her legs.

She wondered why she fixated on that part of the memory at that time, maybe it was a way for her to focus on something she understood, even though she didn’t understand her accidents at all, just the way they made her feel. Losing control, even a little, was thrilling to her, even then, and her friend’s sudden confession opened the floodgates. She’d laughed, causing Mika to snap her head back up, realize what was happening, and burst out laughing herself.

“Yes, of course, Mika-chan, are you asking me out? I’m fine with that. I certainly..wouldn’t hate it.”

Muni suddenly realized, that that was the start of it. That was the first time she put on her face for other people. 

The months that followed were some of the happiest of Muni’s life. The girls spent time over each others houses: Muni’s parents seemingly never around, and Mika’s happy to have their daughter’s friend over so often to entertain.

The first time they kissed, Muni felt like she was flying. They’d been in Mika’s room when she’d suggested it.

“Hey Muni.” she’d started. “We’ve been like this for a few months, right? Are we a real couple?”

Muni honestly didn’t know. She’d never been a part of a couple before and didn’t really know what it was that couples did. The piles of manga back in her room neatly stacked on the floor by her bedside had given her plenty of ideas, but Mika wasn’t like the boys in her shoujo manga. She wasn’t rough around the edges, she wasn’t jealous. She was just Mika. Her Mika. But she had the internet, and even though all of her searches strayed towards one thing. 

Muni wondered if she was broken. 

When she was alone in her house some nights. She’d go through the box under her bed that she’d taken to calling her “treasure box” and find the thickest cloth diaper nested there, layer as many clean diapers as she had, and wrap the whole thing up around her, and simply lay there, warm and snug.

She imagined that the warm wetness spreading between her legs was a little bit like love.

And so she kissed Mika when she asked, and she didn’t hate it.

She just didn’t love it as much as Mika did.

“Young lady, are you alright?” came the voice of an old woman, slowly waving her hand in front of Muni’s face

She snapped back to reality. She’d been standing outside the train station in a daze for far too long. 

“I’m so sorry, ma’am. Yes, I’m fine, thank you.” she said politely, as the old woman waved her off.

She checked her phone, no new line messages, no new calls. She still had some time before Nekomata-san would show up at their arranged spot by the fountain outside the station.

Muni was fairly certainly that Nekomata-san would love Shibuya, if she hadn’t already seen it, and she wanted the girl to spend some time away from Oone-kun and Otohime-san, for all of their sakes.

Muni sighed, and touched her lips again in thought. That was too hard, they’d always be Shouta, Ichigo, and Nekomata to her, maybe “Neko-chan” if she was feeling particularly mischievous. Their fight a few weeks prior about the nickname brought a smile to her face. Nekomata knew her for what she was, a diaper lover first, a senpai second. She still had her image to maintain, after all. Her class noticed her long social absences, she imagined, but they never said anything to her beyond “We’ve missed you, Nunota-san!”

Mika had called her that in the end too, “Nunota-san”. 

A month prior to graduating, Muni noticed that her girlfriend had started to pull away. They almost never kissed anymore and barely spent time together outside of school. Mika always had some excuse or another, whether it was studying for exams, spending time with other friends, so Muni was hardly surprised when she sent her a Line message to meet her outside Ikutsuzumi.

“I’m sorry, but we’re through.”

Muni hadn’t cried, not at first.

“Why?” she asked, colder than she meant to, Mika had even flinched a little.

“It’s...not you. I swear it isn’t. I’d just...I’m going off to high school this year…” she’d trailed off.

“And?” Muni asked, ice in her voice.

“Nunota-san, don’t you think we’re a little too old to be playing at being a fake couple?”

Muni broke into sobs, Mika politely apologized and walked away.

She snapped back to reality again, realizing her vision was a little blurred from tears that had she hadn’t noticed. She rubbed them away with a gloved hand and looked up. Nekomata Morei was staring at her phone, looking terribly frustrated, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

Muni walked towards her as softly as possible, a devilish grin creeping onto her face, until she was only a few feet away and thirty minutes early.

“Were you waiting long?”

Nekomata’s squeal and embarrassment had been well worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days feels a little nuts. This whole fic feels entirely nuts, but I'm honestly having a lot of fun writing it, so that's been nice.
> 
> Also, definitely go support Tsutsuu (the mangaka) if you can, this can't happen without their work.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest, I can't believe I wrote this fucking thing. You can find Omujo by Tsutsu on twitter, or a bunch of manga sites and a description here: https://myanimelist.net/manga/104048/Omujo


End file.
